The Other Woman
by wildcat7898
Summary: Saavik, now a cadet at the Academy, calls Uhura for help during a crisis. This story follows "The Adventure."
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Other Woman

Author: Wildcat

Series: TOS

Rating: K+

Codes: S, U, Saavik

Summary: Saavik, now a cadet at the Academy, calls Uhura for help during a crisis.

Disclaimer: Paramount owns Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and company. I have just borrowed them for a while and will not profit from any of this.

This story is a part of my continuing Spock/Uhura universe. It follows The Adventure.

This story won 2nd place for "Best S/U" in the 1999 ASC Awards.

Feedback is desired.

The Other Woman, chapter 1

Slinging her duffel onto the bed, Uhura pulled out an armful of clothing and carried it over to the drawers. It was so good to be back on board the Lexington. Although she loved teaching at the Gibraltar Communications Technology Institute, sometimes the long trips between Earth and the ship got old. Right now, all she wanted to do was unpack her things, take a hot shower, and curl up with a book. Maybe she'd even open that bottle of wine she'd been saving...

She looked up at a signal from her computer. Who could be calling? Maybe it was her friend Carolyn, checking in to see how her trip went.

She seated herself at her desk. "Computer, accept communication."

The screen brightened to show Hikaru Sulu's smiling face, and Uhura grinned in response.

"Hikaru! What a surprise. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Nyota. How about you?"

"I'm doing great. I just got back from a trip to Earth."

He hesitated. "Uh, see anyone I know?"

She narrowed her eyes curiously. "No one but Saavik, and I didn't even get to see her for very long. Did you know she's a cadet at the Academy now? She's so busy that I was lucky to get twenty minutes for lunch one day. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. I don't suppose she told you anything, er, surprising, did she?"

This time, she frowned. "Hikaru, what's up?"

He paused reluctantly. "I have some interesting news about one of our friends that I thought you might want to hear."

She laughed. "Gossip, Hikaru? I've never known you to be afraid to pass on a little gossip."

"This is about Spock."

Her laughter faded as she raised both eyebrows in surprise. Gossip about Spock? Maybe it was because of his natural dignity, but for some reason he just never seemed to be the target of gossip. Really curious now, she asked, "Is he up for another promotion already? Does it have something to do with the Enterprise? Is he getting recognized for something? C'mon Hikaru, spill it."

He studied her, then said, "I hear he's seeing someone."

At first all she could do was open her mouth, but finally she said, "Spock? Seeing someone?"

"Er, yes. She's the curator of the museum at the University of Mexico. Evidently, he met her about three months ago at a lecture, and they've been an item ever since."

"Spock?" she echoed.

"Uh huh."

Wow. Evidently, Spock wasn't just seeing someone, he was openly seeing someone. He was always so private that she found this hard to believe. Maybe Sulu was wrong. "How do you know about this, Hikaru?"

He shrugged. "They told me."

She took a moment to digest that. "Well. You've met her, then."

"There was this get-together at Dr. McCoy's, see, and she was with him."

"That's... incredible. Are you sure it wasn't an impostor? That just doesn't sound like Spock at all." She shook her head and smiled. "So tell me all about it."

He smiled back at her in apparent relief, and suddenly she wondered just how much he knew about her and Spock. Had he actually been nervous about telling her this? How silly! If Sulu knew that she and Spock were involved at one time, he also knew that they split up ages ago. If Spock had found someone, it was good news. Yes, he deserved a little happiness. And Uhura had to admit to herself that she was glad to know that his bad experience with her hadn't ruined him on relationships forever. Not that he'd had a _bad_ experience with her, not at all-actually, it had been very good, hadn't it?-but it hadn't worked out, and he could easily have just withdrawn forever. Yes, it was definitely good to learn this. Definitely. No doubt about it.

She was so busy convincing herself that she almost missed Sulu's description of the evening.

"...just a small group at Dr. McCoy's: Admiral Kirk, Scotty, a few people from Starfleet Medical. I can't remember their names. Anyway, Spock came late and brought her. Admiral Kirk and Dr. McCoy clearly already knew her, and I'd even say that she'd been to Dr. McCoy's house before. She seemed pretty comfortable there."

"What's she like?"

"Uh, her name is Helen, and she's tall, very tall. Almost as tall as Spock. And skinny. She's very reserved. Really, you could say cool. Aloof. I suppose that she's pretty enough, in a cool, aloof sort of way. She, er, has straight blonde hair, about shoulder-length, and I guess I didn't really notice anything else about her."

"Human, I take it?"

"Yes, although you'd think she was Vulcan by the way she acted."

"Did you like her?"

"Oh, yes, I suppose I liked her all right. She's so cool, though, aloof, really."

"Yes, I know. You already said that."

"Uh, okay. And very brainy. Sometimes I felt like I wasn't talking on her level."

"Like Spock, would you say?"

"Oh no, Spock has a lot of warmth and charisma, at least compared to her, he does. But she's probably just about as smart as he is." He glanced down at his chrono. "I'd better be going. I'm on duty in just a few minutes."

"Okay, Hikaru. Thanks for calling. It was good talking to you! Keep in touch."

"I will. Bye, Nyota. Sulu out."

Uhura stared at the darkened screen, and shook her head in amazement. Spock, with a girlfriend? Someone who was his intellectual equal, someone tall and lean like him, someone he would openly escort to parties? Which brought up the next question...

Why hadn't Saavik told her about this?

...

The screen brightened to show Saavik's serious face.

"Nyota! I did not expect to hear from you so soon. Are you back on board the Lexington now? Is everything well?"

Uhura smiled. "Oh, yes. Everything is fine. I made it back to the ship without any problems at all. It sure was good to see you the other day, Saavik."

"I was pleased to see you, too. It was unfortunate that I did not have much time. Perhaps we can spend the weekend together next time you come to Earth."

"I'd like that." Uhura paused, then casually said, "I just got a call from Commander Sulu. Turns out he was on Earth recently and met someone interesting."

Saavik froze, obviously trying to interpret the tone of Uhura's voice. After a moment, she asked, "Who was it?"

"A woman by the name of Helen." Uhura wilted slightly. "Why didn't you tell me about her, Saavik?"

Saavik pressed her lips together, then said, "Because I had hoped that she would be gone before you heard anything about her. She is not right for Spock. I do not like her."

"Why not?"

"She is simply not right. I do not care for her, yet she persists in trying to become my 'friend.' Indeed, one might say that her attempts are an illogical exercise in futility. It is clear to me that Spock has not examined all of his options closely enough."

"She sounds as if she's ideal for Spock. It also sounds like you haven't even given her a chance."

"But she is not right for Spock! She is-"

Saavik stopped in mid-sentence, so Uhura prodded gently, "What's wrong with her? She's intelligent and reserved. She sounds perfect for him."

"But she is not like you!"

Uhura raised both eyebrows and took a heavy breath. "Please, Saavik, let's not go through this again. Spock and I aren't a couple, haven't been a couple for years, and will never be a couple again. You can't hold the fact that she's not me against her."

"Yes I can."

Uhura shook her head at Saavik's stubbornness. "If you do that, you're not only hurting her, but yourself and Spock, too. Has it occurred to you that he might want the two of you to be friends?"

"We have not discussed it."

"He might not say anything about it, but I guarantee you it's true. Will you at least try to have an open mind?"

A shadow of a scowl crossed Saavik's face, but Uhura didn't look away. Finally, Saavik said, "Very well, but it will not be easy. She is simply not right for him. She is too cool and reserved, and I have noticed that he acts differently when with her. Nevertheless, I will try."

"That's all I ask. And maybe you'll even discover that she's not so bad after all." Uhura smiled again. "I'd better go finish unpacking. Please, just keep me posted, will you?"

"Yes. I will. Goodbye, Nyota."

"Bye, Saavik. I'll see you soon."

Saavik's face vanished, and Uhura grinned as she thought about the conversation. Poor Helen! Saavik wasn't going to make it easy for her. She laughed, shook her head, and rose to take a shower.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

The Other Woman, chapter 2

Finally picking up her padd, Uhura keyed it to display her book as she curled up on the sofa. She never did get to do this yesterday. After her call from Sulu and her subsequent call to Saavik, she'd ended up just taking her shower and going on to bed. She didn't quite know how to handle this news about Spock. She really was happy for him, but she couldn't help but feel a little unsettled. Someone new in his life, some stranger... She really wished she knew more about this other woman.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she frowned at herself for thinking it. 'Other woman,' indeed. She, Uhura, hadn't been involved with Spock for ages! This new woman was the only woman, and that's the way it should be. She picked up her padd, still annoyed at herself, and resolved to turn her mind to other matters.

Just as she managed to become involved in the story, her computer signaled an incoming call. She set the padd to the side and went to her desk, and quickly checked the communication status at the corner of the screen to see that it was a pre-recorded message.

"Computer, play message."

The screen brightened to show Scotty's ruddy face.

"Hello, lass! Sorry that I haven't sent a message in a while, but you know how it is. Always something needing my attention on board the Enterprise or at the Academy. As a matter of fact, I'm going to have to keep this short because I'm due in class in just a few minutes, but I have a wee bit of news that I knew ye'd want to hear.

"Ye won't believe it, but Mr. Spock has a lady friend! And a fine lady she is, too. I met her two nights ago at Dr. McCoy's house, and we had the longest discussion on warp mechanics. She teaches archaeology at the University of Mexico, but she really missed her calling. She should have been an engineer! She has an instinctive grasp of the subject. She was very interested in the Enterprise, and I promised to show her around the engine room someday. She seemed to be just the right type of woman for him. I swear, I caught myself checking her ears to make sure she was not Vulcan, herself."

He glanced down at his chrono. "Time to go. That's all I wanted to tell ye anyway. I know how much ye love to be kept informed, and I didn't want you to be left out of this! I promise I'll send a longer message soon. Scotty out."

Uhura returned to the sofa and picked up her padd. Scotty certainly seemed enthusiastic about this woman, but of course it didn't take much to turn Scotty's head. She keyed her novel back up and started reading again.

...

She was on the bridge when she received the call five days later from Christine Chapel. Because her duty shift had officially ended, she turned operations over to her relief and quickly walked to her quarters.

She sat down at her desk and transferred the call. "All right, Chris. I can talk now. So tell me how you've been! I tried to look you up the last time I was on Earth, and they told me that you've been on deep-space assignment."

"It's just temporary. I'm filling in for the CMO at Deep Space Four while he's gone. It's fun to be away from Starfleet Medical, although I imagine I'll be ready to go back by the time he returns."

"When will that be?"

"Another seven months." Christine leaned closer to the screen. "That's enough about that, though. I just heard something amazing, and I can't wait another moment to tell you."

Certain that she knew what this was about, Uhura nevertheless obliged by asking, "What is it?"

"Pavel called, and you won't believe what he said! You know that he's seeing this woman who works at HQ, don't you? Well, he was on Earth visiting her, and they went out to eat at a fancy restaurant on the Bay. Evidently it's very popular with Starfleet personnel. Anyway, he saw several people he knew, including... get this. Spock! And he was with a date. A date! Some incredibly gorgeous woman. Pavel went on and on about her until I thought I'd be ill. He said that she looked like, and I quote, 'a vid star or a high-fashion model.'"

Uhura frowned. "You know, this isn't the first I've heard about her. Hikaru met her, but he said she was skinny and kind of plain."

Chapel snorted. "Not according to Pavel. He said that she's a knockout. Tall and blonde, brainy, a perfect figure, the works."

"Maybe it's just in the eye of the beholder. Besides, I've heard that she's very cool and aloof, and not much on personality."

"Now that you mention it, he said that she didn't smile once. If you ask me, she sounds snooty, like someone who knows perfectly well just how beautiful she is. How could Spock fall for someone like that?"

Uhura couldn't help but smile. "Poor Spock. Now that Pavel knows about this, everyone else in the universe will, too."

"Isn't it the truth? He couldn't wait to tell me about it." Chapel shifted uncomfortably. "And I'm sure it wasn't because of any, uh, well, history I might have with Spock or anything. I don't think he ever knew about that. Not even Pavel would be that tactless."

Uhura raised a sardonic eyebrow. Christine didn't know how close to home these words actually hit. "I'm sure you're right, Chris. Someone would have to be pretty tactless to relish repeating information like this if they knew that the other person had a 'history' involved."

"Exactly."

Uhura tried to ignore a niggling feeling of guilt over the fact that she had never told Christine about her relationship with Spock. She probably should have been honest with her friend, but it would have just been too awkward. Anyway, it didn't matter anymore.

"Well, I for one think this is good," she said. "If she makes him happy, I'm happy."

"I suppose that's the right attitude." Chapel shook her head. "I'd better go. Give me a call sometime! I don't get to talk to you often enough."

"I'll do that, Christine. It was good hearing from you."

"Same here. Hope to see you soon! Chapel out."

Uhura sat in her seat for a moment, then keyed up some paperwork she'd been meaning to finish all day.

...

"Greetings, Nyota. I just received my midterm grades, and I think you will be very pleased. I received top marks in every subject but one. Unfortunately, my interspecies diplomacy teacher said that my performance in our mock debate brought my grade down, but she assured me that I can raise it by the end of the term if I exert myself."

Uhura smiled as she watched Saavik's bright face and tried to imagine what that mock debate must have been like.

Saavik continued. "Tomorrow in my self-defense class, we are going to wear antigrav suits. The instructor has not yet given us any instructions on how to defend ourselves while weightless, and she made us all promise not to ask anyone or do any research. She wishes to see how creative we can be. I think that it will be a most enlightening experience.

"I have been quite busy recently. Last weekend, I went to Helen's museum. She has artifacts from every known Mexican culture, including an offshoot of the Olmecs that is not represented in a museum anyplace else in the universe. She said that she will take me on a dig if I bring up the grade in my diplomacy class. Since I have no doubt that I shall be able to do so, I have encouraged her to allow me to begin making my plans."

She scowled, evidently just remembering that she wasn't supposed to like Helen. "Of course, I know that she is only maneuvering to be my friend, but I have always wanted to go on an archaeological dig, and she will be involved with her students. I shall work closely with Spock, and perhaps she will leave me alone.

"I must study now. I will speak with you soon. Saavik out."

Uhura shook her head. An archaeological dig? Poor Saavik-although she obviously really wanted to do this, she also wanted to resist the allure of Helen's glamorous occupation. It was too bad that Uhura hadn't ever been able to get Saavik interested in her own occupation, but evidently archaeology was much more interesting than communications.

She looked up at a signal from her door. "Come."

Her friend Carolyn walked into the room. "Hi, Nyota!"

"Hi, Carolyn. How are things down in sickbay?"

"Pretty quiet. As a matter of fact, I already finished all my paperwork for the day and left Nurse Aaron in charge." Carolyn wandered toward the desk and sat across from Uhura. "Do you have any plans for tonight? Anton's trying to get a group to go to the officer's lounge for drinks. Are you interested?"

"I suppose." Uhura put her elbows on the desk and chewed on the end of her stylus.

"Okay, out with it."

Widening her eyes innocently, she asked, "Out with what?"

"Whatever it is that's on your mind. I can see that something's bugging you. If you really don't want to talk about it, I'll respect that, but you know I'm always willing to listen."

Uhura looked back at the blank screen. "Yes, something is bothering me. It shouldn't, but it does. Even though my break-up with Spock was really tough, you know that I'm sure I did the right thing. We tried our best but just couldn't make it work. Now I hear that he's finally seeing somebody new."

"Really? I'll bet that hurts a bit."

"Nah." She waved the stylus dismissively. "I admit that it's a little hard to get used to the idea, but I'm not hurting. It's about time he found someone new. I'm just not sure if she's a good choice for him. I mean, from what I hear, she's beautiful, smart, and interesting."

"You were all those things. Still are."

"Thanks, Carolyn, but something I was not was Vulcan."

"Maybe it only makes sense that he'd find another Vulcan."

"But you see, he hasn't. That's the problem. She's human, but from everything I've heard, she acts every bit as Vulcan as he does. Maybe even more so. I'm worried about him! He doesn't need someone who will encourage his natural tendency to close himself away. He needs someone relaxed, someone who knows how to have fun, someone who will draw him out."

Carolyn leaned back in her seat. "Or maybe he needs someone compatible with his personality."

"Maybe," she said skeptically. "He's a big boy, though. He can take care of himself. I really shouldn't worry about him."

"I was wondering how soon you'd figure that out."

"So when did Anton want to meet us?"

"Right now, as a matter of fact. Let's go."

...

Uhura had just finished brushing her teeth when her computer signaled an incoming call two weeks later. She grabbed her robe and sat down at her desk.

"Computer. Accept transmission."

The screen brightened to show the warm, smiling face of Uhura's sister. Uhura smiled back in delight.

"Milele! What a surprise!"

"Hi, Nyota. Since I missed you on your last trip to Earth, I thought I'd call and see how you're doing."

"Oh, I'm fine. Everything is going very well. Did you get my message about my trip to Earth next month?"

"Yes, I did, and I'm really excited! It seems awfully soon after your last trip, though."

Uhura rolled her eyes. "I know. But the instructor they lined up to teach that seminar is getting married, so I said I'd fill in."

"Well, I know it's a pain to have to make that trip again, but I'm glad for my sake that you are. As a matter of fact, I've already asked for some time off while you're here, so if you'll just let me know what day you'll be free, we can get together."

"That would be wonderful. Let me take a look at my schedule. Hang on." Uhura called up her schedule and scanned it quickly. "How about the second Friday in May?"

"That would be good. Any chance I can talk you into staying the weekend with us? There's a lot going on in London that time of year."

"Are you sure it wouldn't be an imposition?"

"Not at all! We'd love to have you."

"Well, I can't promise anything, but maybe if I work hard to prepare my materials before I leave, I'll be able to take more than one day."

"Terrific!" Milele chewed on her lip for a moment. "Uh, there was something else I wanted to tell you. Yusufu and I went to the symphony in Edinburgh last night and saw someone you know."

"Really? Who?"

"Spock. And he wasn't alone! He-"

Uhura covered her face with her hands. "Not this again! I know, I know. He was with a stunning blonde archaeologist by the name of Helen."

"Oh." Milele sat back, deflated. "You know more about her than I do. We just saw them from a distance."

Leaning her elbows wearily on the desktop, Uhura said, "Sorry to spoil your big news, but evidently this has been the number one topic on the Starfleet grapevine recently. I still want you to tell me all about it, though."

"There's not much to tell. They were sitting right in the middle near the stage. Since we were up in the balcony, we could see them clearly. At first, I didn't even know they were together. They didn't interact a whole lot, just the occasional comment or nod that you might see between any two people who happened to find themselves seated next to each other. It wasn't until afterward when I started down to say hello that I figured it out."

"Did you see them leaving together?"

"No, actually they walked up to one of the violin players. She'd stopped by the side of the stage to talk to a couple of children, and Spock and his friend-Helen, you say?-approached her, so I changed my mind about talking to him. I asked some friends of ours who live in Edinburgh if they knew her, and they said that they'd seen her picture on a brochure for the Edinburgh Museum. Evidently she was in town for some sort of exhibit there."

"That makes sense. She runs the museum at the University of Mexico."

"Oh. That's all I have to report."

"Okay. Thanks for the info. If you run into them again, talk to her! I'd like to have a truthful, unbiased opinion."

"Are you sure? They'd know for certain that I was going to run home and call you."

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd like for Spock to understand that I know about her. That way, it won't be so awkward when I see him next time."

"All right. If you say so. I guess I'd better go. I'll see you soon."

"I'm looking forward to it, Milele!"

"Bye."

Uhura watched as Milele leaned forward to terminate the call. Spock and his new lady friend certainly seemed to be enjoying each other. Parties, restaurants, museums, the symphony-Uhura shouldn't worry about him at all. He and Helen really seemed to have a lot in common.

...

"Greetings, Nyota. I wish to tell you about the fascinating dig we visited. Helen took me to a promising spot and showed me how to use the tools. She is an excellent teacher, and before the day was over, I even found a tiny shard of pottery. She was quite impressed. Evidently, the majority of archaeology students devote a great deal of time to their study before they actually find anything.

"That is all I wished to tell you, and I must study now. Call me when you come to Earth next Wednesday! Unfortunately, I do not have time to go anywhere, but I would like very much to have lunch with you again. I will speak with you soon. Saavik out."

The screen darkened, and Uhura smiled. It looked like Helen had finally won over her toughest critic. Well, that was good. It smarted just a little that Saavik could find time for Helen but not for her, but it was better for everyone involved if Saavik got along with Helen. And really, Uhura couldn't blame Saavik for finding the time to go away on an archaeological dig. How exciting!

Maybe when they had lunch together next week, Uhura could come up with something exciting, herself, that would tempt Saavik away from her studies and her new friend. Just for a little while.

End chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Other Woman, chapter 3

"Nyota? Nyota? Wake up. You have a call."

Comfortably ensconced in Milele's guest room, Uhura gradually realized that someone was tapping at the door. She squinted at the clock. Heavens, 0455 hours. "Do you know who it is?" she mumbled.

Milele stuck her head into the room. "It's Saavik. I think something's wrong."

Jolted awake, Uhura met Milele's eyes, then scrambled out of bed. She grabbed her robe and slipped her arms into it on her way down the stairs. No one spoke until she threw herself into the chair in front of the computer.

"Saavik! What is it? What's wrong?"

"I tried to find you at Gibraltar," Saavik said unsteadily, "but when you did not answer, I contacted the switchboard. No one knew where you had gone. Finally, someone thought to check for a forwarding address. You had left it, but no one used it! It should have automatically transferred me to your sister's house."

Uhura's heart pounded in her chest. "Saavik. Calm down. Tell me what happened."

"It's Spock. He and I ate lunch with Admiral Kirk today. As we left the restaurant, he became very pale and collapsed." She swallowed shakily. "Nyota, he had a heart attack. He is very, very ill. Dr. McCoy is going to operate as soon as he can, but he said that it is not good. Oh, Nyota, he might die. He thought he had indigestion, but it was a heart attack, just like his father. What will we do without him if he dies?"

Uhura slowly brought her hand up to cover her mouth as she stared at the screen. Trying to understand what Saavik had just told her, she felt Milele's warm hand on her shoulder. Finally, she whispered, "Where are you?"

"Starfleet Medical, in the Intensive Care Unit."

"All right. Just hang on, Saavik. I'll be there as soon as I can. If there's a flight going out of Heathrow, I should be able to get priority for a medical emergency. I will be there. Soon."

Saavik nodded. "Please hurry."

"I will. Uhura out."

She cut the connection. As she took a moment to compose herself, she heard Milele move into the kitchen and start some coffee. Low voices murmured in the background. Evidently Yusufu was up, too.

She forced herself to think. First, she had to find a flight. Then, she'd get dressed and throw everything into the suitcase. Milele or Yusufu could take her to the spaceport. She could catch a flight in fifteen minutes if she hurried. It was only, uh, about 1400 hours in San Francisco, so she should arrive there by 1600 hours at the latest. She wouldn't have any problem finding quick transportation from the spaceport to the hospital at that time of day.

"Computer." She cleared her throat and tried again. "Computer. Contact flight reservations at Heathrow Spaceport."

...

"I'm looking for Captain Spock's room."

Uhura held her breath while the orderly turned to the computer. The young man took his time, and she wanted to lash out at him. Didn't he know she was waiting for him to tell her about life or death? She held her tongue, however. She knew that she was on edge, and the man had to look up information like this a hundred times a day.

Finally, he said, "Room fifteen, Intensive Care. Go to the lift right behind you and ask for Intensive Care. When it stops on the fifth floor, go straight down the corridor and take a left at the end. You'll see the sign for Intensive Care over the door."

She exhaled forcefully. He was still alive. She'd made it. Trying to modulate her voice so she didn't sound like a complete wreck, she thanked him and hurried to the lift. The ride seemed interminable, and suddenly she was reminded of the rushed trip she and Dr. McCoy had made to Dantria when they had received news that Saavik was sick. They had taken a lift almost exactly like this one and exited onto a long, quiet corridor. Their footsteps had echoed in the silence, and they had come around the corner to see Spock waiting forlornly by the sick little girl's bedside. Those days had been horrible, but Saavik had recovered. Would everything end so happily this time?

Finally, the lift opened, and she saw the end of the corridor ahead just like the man had said. This time, though, her steps didn't echo in the silence. Activity bustled all about her, everyone in a hurry as if they had lives to save. She wasn't sure which rattled her more-the deathly silence, or this quiet, efficient urgency.

She picked up her pace as she neared the end, and there, on the left, was the door. Intensive Care.

The lights glared around her, throwing everything into sharp relief as she walked carefully through the door and scanned the area. An empty waiting room sat to the right, littered with scuffed-up old padds, anemic plants, and empty coffee cups, and ahead of her stretched a corridor. From her vantage point, she could see the number over the first door: One. She quickly placed her duffel out of the way in a small coat alcove and started down the hallway.

Room one, room three, room five... She read the numbers on the right and tried not to peer into the rooms at the patients on the beds, surrounded by blinking equipment and solemn loved ones. A nurse passed her carrying a tray full of small instruments and nodded without speaking. Room eleven, room thirteen... There it was. Room fifteen, at the very end of the corridor. She took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Nyota! You made it!"

Saavik leapt out of her seat and moved in Uhura's direction. Uhura's first impulse was to open her arms and give Saavik a big hug, but of course she couldn't do that. Saavik was nineteen years old now, much too big for hugs. Instead, Uhura made do with a reassuring smile.

"Yes. I'm here."

To her embarrassment, she sounded like she was about to cry, and she closed her eyes for a moment to regain her composure when Kirk put a quick arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He patted her back before releasing her just as quickly.

Finally, she turned toward the bed. "How is he?"

"Hanging in there," Kirk replied, his voice colorless.

She sank into the chair closest to the head of the bed without taking her eyes away from Spock. He looked so fragile. This strong, independent man... Maybe it was just her imagination, but he seemed helpless, utterly reliant on everything but himself. Even in sleep, he had always appeared controlled, but now his features were slack, and his only movement was the unnaturally precise up-and-down regularity of his chest. For the second time since she had walked into the room, she had to forcibly stop herself from reaching out to someone, and the effort it took not to brush her fingers along his face, smooth his hair, rest her hand on his arm, caused almost real, physical pain.

Kirk pulled another chair over to the bed so all three of them could sit. "McCoy said that he would like to be able to take Spock off life support before he operates, but that he's not going to wait any later than sometime this evening."

Uhura tore her eyes away from Spock and looked at Kirk. "He's going to operate?"

Kirk nodded. "Yes. It's the same congenital defect that Sarek had. McCoy's kicking himself for missing it before, but evidently it's hard to diagnose. And Spock's human half made it even harder."

"Dr. McCoy said that Spock's human heritage has also made his condition more serious," said Saavik. "He is not confident that Spock will survive."

Uhura swallowed hard at the bluntness of Saavik's statement and waited for an objection from Kirk. Kirk simply held her gaze, however, and finally Uhura dropped her head and covered her eyes with her hand. After a moment, she mumbled, "Was he in pain? Did he understand that he was having a heart attack?"

"He felt some discomfort," replied Kirk, "but he attributed it to our spicy meal. I think it caught him by surprise. He, Saavik, and I were crossing the quadrangle over on the Academy grounds, and he said something about needing to sit down. He looked awful, and I thought that maybe he felt sick to his stomach. The next thing we knew, he grabbed his side and collapsed. It apparently hurt a great deal, but only for a second or two. He never regained consciousness after that, and I don't know that he realized what was happening."

She digested that, then asked, "Has anyone talked to Sarek and Amanda?"

"I spoke with Sarek about thirty minutes ago. Officially, they're off-planet and can't make it in time. Unofficially, Sarek said that Amanda isn't as strong as she used to be, and he doesn't want to subject her to the strain of a rushed trip. They're waiting for news."

She tightened her lips and made herself look up again. "What about Helen? Why isn't she here?"

Kirk blinked, obviously caught off-guard by the question. "Uh, we can't locate her. The people in her office said that she's on a dig. Evidently, she's notorious for not carrying a personal communicator. They're working on it."

After that, they fell silent, and Uhura turned back to Spock. She wound her fingers tightly together so that she wouldn't reach out and grasp his hand.

...

Uhura watched Saavik push her food around on the plate as she remembered the few simple words McCoy and Kirk had exchanged just before they all left Spock's room earlier. His manner businesslike, McCoy had checked his patient, then turned to the three people who loitered near the wall.

Kirk's voice had been tight. "Are you going to operate now?"

McCoy nodded. "We can't wait any longer. Why don't you three go get something to eat? We'll contact you if we need you."

Uhura had lowered her eyes at that. _If we need you_. A euphemism for 'If anything bad happens.' No one had commented, and finally Kirk had gripped Spock's shoulder, then motioned for Saavik and Uhura to precede him out the door. As she left, Uhura had turned around for one last glimpse. She hadn't been able to see Spock clearly, for he had been blocked by a number of medical personnel, but her mind's eye had been filled by how defenseless he appeared in the midst of all the activity surrounding him.

"Oh, damn it." Kirk dropped his fork onto his plate, startling Uhura out of her dark thoughts.

"What is it?"

"I completely forgot that I'm supposed to meet with Admiral Wu first thing tomorrow." He glanced at his chrono, then put his napkin next to his plate. "1940 hours. Maybe it's not too late to ask him to reschedule. I won't be long, but don't wait for me. I'll track you down if you leave before I get back."

They watched him hurry out the door, then Saavik turned back to her food and pushed her mashed potatoes into a perfectly symmetrical little heap. Uhura smiled when the young woman speared a green bean, studied it, and placed it back on her plate.

Realizing that she was being observed, Saavik asked, "What is it?"

"Oh, I was just thinking about a day nearly nine years ago when Spock and I sat in a hospital, and he did exactly the same thing you just did. He had a big, wilted-looking salad, and he kept rearranging it on his plate. He was so worried about you that he almost made himself sick. Did you know that?"

"Is this when I had Rigellian fever?"

"Uh huh. We didn't know if you would make it, and he was a mess. He blamed himself for not interpreting your symptoms correctly, and it just about killed him to be so helpless while he sat by your bedside. Dr. McCoy brought a cot into your room, and he and I took turns sleeping."

"I remember very little about it. I did not feel well when I went to bed one night, and the next thing I remember clearly is sitting in my hospital room with you and Spock. I have a few fuzzy memories of waking up to much poking and prodding, but it is so dreamlike that I cannot distinguish falsehood from reality."

"Do you remember your box full of treasures? We went to the house and sorted through your things, trying to imagine what you'd want the most. While we were there, we discovered that your lizard had died and probably hit our lowest point. Dr. McCoy called about then and said that he had an idea for treatment, so we rushed back to the hospital. Before we knew it, we were bringing you back to that little house. Spock had to carry you in from the flitter, but we knew you would be fine."

She remembered the idyllic days in that house, the long walks in the woods and down the dusty lane, the card games, the warmth of the fire, the amazing discoveries of that last long, cold night. As she stared at the wall behind Saavik's back, she realized that Saavik was waiting for her to continue.

"Sorry." She grinned. "I was just thinking about how much I loved your little house."

"That trip is when you and Spock began your physical relationship, is it not?"

"Saavik! What makes you think that?"

"The morning when I woke everyone to see the snow, Spock was wearing the same clothes he had worn the day before, and the couch was still turned toward the fire. Even if he chose to wear the same clothing two days in a row, he is obsessive about returning things to their proper place. If he had already been up long enough to get dressed before I called him, I am certain he would also have had time to put the sofa back."

Uhura stared at her, open-mouthed.

Saavik raised an eyebrow. "Is that not a logical conclusion? Of course, I did not recall the events of that morning in such a light until some time afterward, but I do remember wondering why Spock did not retrieve the extra blankets from my closet. The main room grew very cold that night."

Rolling her eyes, Uhura said, "You'll understand if I reserve comment on your observations."

"Of course. It is difficult to believe that those events occurred so long ago."

"Yes. I know." Uhura pushed her plate away and leaned on the table. "There's been a lot of water under the bridge since then."

Saavik frowned. "That is a human expression meaning that much has happened, is it not?"

Chuckling, Uhura said, "Yes. I just meant that the three of us have seen a lot of changes through the years. You moved from Dantria to Gamma Cygnus to Earth, and now you're at the Academy. Spock became the captain of the Enterprise, and I transferred to the Lexington. He and I... Well, we went from being friends to being something I never would have thought possible. And once we became more than friends, I couldn't imagine it any other way. And here we are just friends again. I suppose I never thought that would be possible, either."

Saavik idly ran her fingers through the condensation on her glass. "It is odd. For many years, I wanted nothing more than for you and Spock to become a couple again. I used to plan ways to bring you together and imagine the day when we would be like a family once more. That evening when the three of us went out to eat, after our aborted trip to the moon, seemed magical to me, and I was crushed when nothing else ever became of it. I did not even attempt to suppress my emotions, because I thought such desires transcended even emotional control. Suddenly, however, it all seems so unimportant. You and he are friends, and my relationship with each of you has remained solid. I see that you and he have found contentment, each without the other, and I wonder why I thought it so crucial that you be together."

Uhura looked down at her hands and sighed. "Something like this can really bring everything into perspective, can't it? I was just thinking a few minutes ago that Spock and I have wasted so many years. Even though we remained friends after we broke up, things couldn't help but change between us. We hurt each other pretty badly, Saavik. I suppose that's just the way it is-the people you love the most are capable of wounding you the most. But it seems so petty, now, for us to have let anything affect our friendship."

"Regrets are illogical."

"Unfortunately, I think they're just part of the human condition."

"Perhaps you should endeavor to function in a way that would allow no reason for regrets in the future."

"It sounds easy, doesn't it? It's not. But maybe I'll try, anyway."

They both looked up at the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Kirk stopped in his tracks when he saw that he had their attention.

His face flushed, he said, "Dr. McCoy just called me."

Gripping the edge of the table, Uhura met Saavik's eyes quickly before she turned back to Kirk. "How is he?"

"He made it. McCoy said that he's not out of the woods yet, but the surgery went well."

Uhura felt her whole body go limp. "Thank heavens."

Immediately coming to her feet, Saavik asked, "Can we see him now?"

"Yes. McCoy said that they were just on their way from post-op back to his room."

They left the cafeteria and followed the signs toward the appropriate wing of the hospital. The corridors seemed very long and empty suddenly, and Uhura wondered if the emptiness was due to the lateness of the hour. Saavik would say that such a notion was illogical-after all, sickness knew no schedule-but the people within the hospital had definitely quieted for the night. They passed an elderly man out for a walk in his bathrobe and slippers, but other than a quickly murmured reply to his greeting, they didn't speak.

Finally, they walked into the intensive care ward and slowed as they approached Spock's room. The lights were dim, and McCoy stood with his back to the door, talking to another doctor. Craning her neck to see around him, Uhura saw that Spock lay on the bed. He was very, very still, and he looked even more pale than before. The skin around his eyes also seemed a little puffy, and it made him look eerily unfamiliar.

Kirk cleared his throat, and McCoy turned. He muttered a few more words to the other doctor, then waved them into the room.

"Come on in. It's okay."

"How's he doing, Bones?"

"Fairly well, considering. We had a few rough moments on the operating table, but other than that the procedure went smoothly."

Uhura slid into a chair near the head of the bed. "What do you mean by 'a few rough moments'?"

McCoy examined the diagnostic display. "His heart stopped again, which didn't surprise me since we couldn't discontinue the life support earlier. But it's beating steadily now, if weakly. We're going to monitor him closely to make sure that it gradually grows stronger."

Kirk stood at the foot of the bed. "How long until we know he's out of danger?"

McCoy shrugged. "It's hard to say, Jim. Ten hours. Twelve. As long as it takes to return to a healthy, normal rhythm. All we can do now is watch and wait."

Uhura studied Spock's face, then looked up at McCoy. "Is he in a healing trance?"

"No. Bringing him out of it would be too much of a shock to his system. A trance is great for most injuries, but I don't want to subject his heart to the strain. He's on a steady dose of Triheptizine to block the instinctive urge to descend into the trance."

Saavik, who had remained very quiet throughout this exchange, finally moved over to the bed and sat next to Uhura. "He does not look good."

Nodding reassuringly, McCoy said, "His circulation just isn't quite up to par yet. That's nothing to worry about so soon after an operation like this."

"Does he have a big scar?"

McCoy grinned. "No, but his chest is going to itch like the devil when that hair starts to grow back in."

Kirk snorted, and Uhura smiled ruefully and shook her head. After a moment, McCoy rubbed his face and backed toward the door.

"Well, I'm about done for. I'm going to go get something to eat, but the duty nurse will be in here periodically to check on him. And of course, I'm carrying a communicator that's directly linked to his monitors. If anything unusual shows up, I'll know about it right away."

Kirk followed him. "Hey, Bones. Mind if I tag along? I didn't get a chance to eat earlier, and suddenly I'm starving."

"Sure. I'd love the company."

Uhura watched the two men leave the room, then turned back to see that Saavik sat transfixed by the bed, her eyes on Spock. Neither of them spoke as they settled back in their seats for the long wait.

End chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Other Woman, chapter 4

0600 hours. Stretching, Uhura leaned back in her seat and glanced around the room. Admiral Kirk sat propped in the corner, his head leaning awkwardly against the wall as he snored softly. Saavik had stayed with them until around 0400 hours, but she had finally decided that Spock would be displeased if she neglected her schoolwork. Uhura hoped that she'd take a little time to rest, as well. This entire experience had been so hard on Saavik. Even though she seemed to take it all in stride, Uhura could tell that she was terribly shaken. Thank heavens Uhura had happened to be on Earth. She would hate to think of Saavik having to face it by herself.

She rubbed her eyes and looked back over her shoulder at the open door behind her. She could have sworn she'd heard Kirk's voice out there a little while ago, but he didn't look like he'd budged all night so she'd probably dreamed it. She'd been in and out of a light doze for the last hour or so and had actually imagined all sorts of wild things. Evidently her little talk with Saavik in the cafeteria had made her mind go off in strange directions, because she woke up at one time thinking that Spock had come to and accused her of treating him badly. And then a little later, she really thought that she'd heard his voice telling her that he was marrying Helen, but only because Saavik needed a mother. Of all things! How bizarre.

And just now, she thought that she'd felt his warm, warm hand on her own, as he told her that regrets were illogical. His intonation had even exactly matched Saavik's, when Saavik had said those very words yesterday.

Uhura smiled and shook her head as she thought about that conversation. It wasn't surprising that it had stayed on her mind, for she and Saavik had never before talked like that, really talked, like two adults rather than an adult and a child. She had been amazed at Saavik's sudden maturity. Where had that come from? It seemed like Saavik had grown up almost overnight. Uhura had left that conversation filled with pride over Saavik's clearheaded reasonableness, yet filled with sorrow at the realization that the little girl might have finally vanished for good.

Yawning, she leaned forward in the chair and rested her elbows on her knees so that she could study Spock closely. It was hard to tell in this low light, but he really did look better. He had made it through the long night very well. At one point, his heartbeat had become slightly erratic, and a couple of doctors had rushed into the room, but they had ended up doing nothing more than stand over him, poised to take action if the problem didn't right itself. And of course, it did.

She turned again at the sound of voices in the hall, and a moment later Kirk stirred and opened his eyes.

Yawning, he said, "Is that coffee I smell?"

"I think so. Maybe it's coming our way."

They watched as McCoy stepped through the door with a steaming cup in each hand. "Good morning, folks."

"Good morning, Bones! It looks like we made it through the night."

McCoy handed a cup to each of them. "Yes, everything is looking very good. Lights up, three-quarters power." Moving to the head of the bed, he checked the monitors, then pointed at one of the indicators. "As a matter of fact, this reading here shows that his brain activity is increasing. He's probably going to regain consciousness any minute now."

"Really?" said Kirk. "That's great news. How do you think he'll feel?"

"Like an elephant sat on his chest. But you know that darned Vulcan, he'll act like nothing..."

McCoy's voice trailed off as he looked at the doorway, and Uhura glanced at Kirk to see him lean back in his chair in relief. Uhura had heard footsteps but not paid any attention to them. Maybe it was Saavik. Turning, she smiled, and saw...

A tall, blonde woman wearing khaki shorts, work boots, and a dusty, loose-fitting shirt.

The woman didn't step into the room immediately, instead standing there as she took in the scene before her. Finally, she nodded politely and moved toward the bed.

"I just received the message a short time ago. How is he?"

McCoy smiled reassuringly. "He's fine, Helen. I operated late yesterday, and he made it through the night with flying colors."

Helen. Uhura looked up at the woman towering beside her. Heavens—she _was_ tall. She and Spock must be practically eye-to-eye when standing next to each other.

"Good." No expression on her face, the woman inspected Spock's still form. "I wish I could have been here sooner, but it appears that he had plenty of company through the night."

Uhura quickly pushed herself out of the chair and stepped behind it. "Please take this seat. You must be Helen. My name is Nyota-"

"I know. Nyota Uhura. We met many years ago in England."

Helen's cool gaze assessed Uhura, and suddenly Uhura realized how awful she must look. She'd jumped up out of a dead sleep, flown here in a panic, and sat up all night. She didn't have on any make-up, her hair was smashed, and it seemed like a week since she'd last taken a shower. She tried to smile graciously and feign confidence.

"We did? I'm so sorry, but I don't recall you." The woman did appear familiar, but Uhura couldn't place her.

"At the dig in Bath. You and Spock were on vacation in England, and you spent an afternoon investigating our site at Bath. I explained how we had found the Roman temple and showed you around the ruins."

Uhura slapped her hand against her forehead. "Of course! You're Doctor, uh Doctor..."

"Singleton. Dr. Helen Singleton."

"Yes! I remember you now. Really, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just too exhausted to think clearly." She motioned toward the chair. "Please, sit down here. I know you must be very worried about Spock."

The woman nodded once and sat gracefully in Uhura's vacated chair, and Uhura felt the heat rise to her face at her own bumbling behavior. Helen probably thought she was a complete buffoon. She looked up to see the amusement in Kirk's eyes as he tried not to smile, and she shrugged slightly in response.

Helen sat very straight in the chair. "Leonard, could you give me some details?"

"Well, according to Jim and Saavik, they'd just had lunch when..."

Uhura tuned out McCoy's summary of yesterday's events while she surreptitiously studied Helen. Helen _was_ pretty, but not as stunning as Uhura had expected. Of course, her hair was pulled back in an untidy ponytail, and she'd clearly just come from a dig, but she sure didn't look like a vid star or a high-fashion model. And aloof. Boy! Cold as a penguin's posterior. How could she walk into this room and see Spock-Spock!-just lying there, ill and for all she knew dying, and act as if she were simply discussing the weather? She'd actually been more concerned about exchanging introductions with Uhura than about seeing Spock.

And she had made no move to touch him. None at all.

True, Spock wasn't one for a public display of affection, but an emotional moment like this would surely allow an affectionate caress or a comforting pat on the hand. Or a tender look, soft words, acting as if she cared or even gave a damn! Uhura pressed her lips together with disapproval as she watched Helen sit there, so calm and composed. Maybe it was time for her to take a break, to find a reason to leave before she said something foolish-

All thoughts of leaving fled when she saw Spock stir slightly on his pillow. He licked his lips and pulled his brows together, and moved his fingers restlessly against the blanket. She met Kirk's eyes again quickly, then put her hands on Helen's chair and leaned over the other woman's back. Kirk, McCoy, and Helen all bent toward Spock as well, while they waited for him to awaken.

His eyes fluttered open. He was obviously too groggy to be completely aware of his surroundings, but his eyes suddenly widened when he focused on the two female faces hovering overhead.

He swallowed, and Uhura could see that he didn't know how to react to the sight that met him. Finally, he said, "Ah... greetings."

Although his voice was hoarse and raspy, it was oh so familiar, and Uhura had to blink past a sudden burning in her eyes as she felt a huge smile spread across her face. Yes. He would be fine. If he could wake up after something like this and utter words so completely normal for him, he would be fine. She didn't reply because she knew that Helen should speak first, but the expression on her face spoke louder than words, anyway.

Instead of Helen, Kirk spoke up. "You're at Starfleet Medical, Spock. You had a heart attack."

Spock transferred his gaze from the two women to Kirk, and Uhura could see that he was still too dazed for Kirk's words to completely register. Deciding that Helen had missed her chance to be the first to welcome him back to the world of the living, she came around the chair to stand directly beside the bed.

"You gave us all a real scare," she said softly. "You had the same condition as your father, and Dr. McCoy operated. How do you feel?"

He cleared his throat. "Fatigued. Somewhat sore."

Kirk chuckled. "Somewhat sore? Bones said that you'd feel like an elephant had sat on your chest."

Just barely raising his eyebrow, Spock said, "That is an exaggeration. Not an elephant. Perhaps a horse."

As Uhura laughed, she noticed a small smile on Helen's face, and the tall woman finally leaned closer to the bed. No one spoke as Spock's gaze shifted to Helen, and Uhura suddenly felt like she should find somewhere else to go.

She took a step back. "You know, Saavik stayed here into the wee hours of the morning, but she knew that you wouldn't want her to neglect her studies, so she went back to the dorm to complete yesterday's assignments. She planned to just drop them off before returning. I'll bet if I tried her right now, I could reach her before she leaves." She headed toward the door. "She'd want to know that you're awake. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Spock nodded, so she hurried away to call Saavik.

...

Sitting in the corner of the waiting room with her head propped up on her hand, Uhura thumbed through the contents of an old padd that she had found tossed carelessly on the table by her chair. It was hard to become interested in it. Every article must be at least three years old.

She heard the murmur of quiet voices in the hall and looked up to see McCoy standing with a padd in his hand, discussing something with the nurse. After a short conversation, the nurse nodded and took the padd, then walked away. McCoy happened to look up at Uhura, and he smiled crookedly when he saw her. He strolled in her direction.

"Hello, Doctor. Out for a walk?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd come over here and see how you were doing. When's the last time you slept?"

She stared at the wall as she counted the hours. "Well, I dozed off for a while in Spock's room around four or five this morning, but I guess it's been about twenty hours since I actually had my head on a pillow."

"Why don't you go take a break? Find an empty bed somewhere."

She flapped her hand at him. "I'm okay. I booked a seat on a shuttle to Gibraltar, and it leaves in a few hours. I can last that long."

"Good enough." Sitting next to her, he rested his head against the wall and rubbed his face. "It's been a long, tough haul, hasn't it?

"Yes. I'm just glad he's going to be all right." She paused. "He is going to be all right, isn't he?"

"Oh yes, he'll be fine. It'll be a while before he's really back on his feet, but his heart is as good as new." He chuckled. "Actually, his heart is better than new, since he's carried that defect around since the day he was born."

She shook her head. "Hard to believe it was there all this time, just lurking like a time bomb. I'm so glad he was in a situation where he could get help quickly. It makes me shudder when I think what could have happened on a mission somewhere, or when he was by himself."

"No kidding. He was lucky that Jim and Saavik were right there with him." McCoy studied her face for a moment. "And he was lucky to have you right there with him through the night, too."

"I was there for Saavik."

"Oh yes, that's right." He nodded as if he had forgotten that fact. "You know, I think it's ironic that you stayed through the night, but Helen didn't show up until it was all over. Don't you?"

"She didn't know." Too tired to talk in circles, Uhura scowled at him. "What's your point, Doctor?"

"I just think it's a shame that she's sitting there now instead of you."

She looked up at the ceiling in exasperation. "Dr. McCoy, I appreciate the sentiment, but if Saavik has accepted that he and I aren't a couple anymore, I think that you can too. He has Helen, and she belongs there. Not me. Now that he's better, Saavik doesn't need me anymore, so it's time for me to leave. End of story."

He watched her without comment, and she managed to ignore him for almost five seconds.

She finally folded her hands with exaggerated patience. "Doctor, I'm happy for him. He accepted it when I found someone new. And then someone else." Relenting, she chuckled. "And then someone else again. Actually, that sums up the difference between me and him. It was no big deal when I found someone new to date, but Spock, well, he doesn't do something like this lightly. Therefore, I know he's found a good woman."

McCoy nodded at the nurse waiting patiently in the hall with his padd. Patting Uhura on the knee, he said, "Commander, I'm glad that you have confidence in his choice, because I don't."

He pinned her with a meaningful stare, and then rose and headed toward the nurse before she could reply.

End chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

The Other Woman, chapter 5

Trying to juggle three cups of coffee and one of tea, Uhura looked around for something to carry them on. A big sign said that the trays must remain in the cafeteria, but maybe no one would notice if she swiped one. She'd bring it back. Surely they wouldn't care.

"Would you like some help?"

She looked up at the voice by her elbow to see Helen standing next to her, a cup in her own hand. Smiling, she replied, "Sure. Thanks."

Picking up one of the coffees, Helen asked, "Are you taking these back to Spock's room?"

"Yes." Uhura slid several packets of sweetener and cream into her pocket. "I thought that you, Admiral Kirk, and Dr. McCoy might enjoy some coffee. The tea is for me."

"That's kind of you, but I just purchased coffee for myself."

"Okay. Maybe someone else will want the extra. And it's nothing. I was coming down here anyway."

Helen nodded as they fell into step together and left the cafeteria.

"So. I hear that you're an archaeologist and the curator of a museum. That sounds like, uh, fascinating work." Uhura cringed at her choice of words, but she forged on. "Saavik said that you even let her go on a dig with you."

"We had a good time, and I was pleased to encourage her interest. It's a wonderful career. I've always enjoyed it, and it does my heart good to communicate that joy to others."

Uhura looked up at the other woman, surprised to hear genuine warmth in her voice. From everything she'd heard and seen until now, she hadn't expected Helen to unbend like this. Maybe she'd been too hasty to judge her.

"Saavik said that you're a good teacher. Now I see why."

Helen met Uhura's eyes. "Saavik talks about you all the time, too. As does Spock. I have to tell you that you're a hard act to follow."

Uhura's step almost faltered, not only at Helen's blunt words, but at the admission that Spock would talk about her with Helen. She was glad to see that she managed to steadily keep putting one foot in front of the other, but unfortunately her presence of mind only seemed to stretch so far. Like an idiot, she blurted out the first words that came to mind.

"Spock talks about me? Really?" She, herself, a hard act to follow? This, coming from Superwoman?

"Oh yes." Helen gazed appraisingly at Uhura. "He does. Which is why I probably shouldn't have been so surprised to find you sitting beside his bed when I arrived this morning."

Uhura frowned and faced the hallway ahead of her. "Saavik called all in a panic. She needed me."

"Of course."

Helen's tone had grown cool again. Obviously, she didn't believe that Uhura had come for Saavik. Uhura pressed her lips together. She really was not in the mood to go through this again. Instead of revealing her irritation, she smiled and said, "Spock and I have been friends for a long, long time, but I came here for Saavik. That's all there is to it."

Helen slowed until she came to a stop. Turning toward Uhura, she studied her for a long moment, then said, "I think that you really believe that. All right. Well, Spock is better and Saavik can relax. Dr. McCoy said that you were leaving very soon. I suppose that I should thank you for coming."

Uhura looked unwaveringly up into the other woman's eyes. Carefully keeping her voice even, she said, "You don't need to thank me. I did this for Saavik-not me, and not you. Now, this coffee is growing cold. Why don't we carry it to the room?"

A begrudging hint of respect in Helen's eyes, she nodded, and they fell back into step together. Turning the corner, Uhura noted with relief that they were approaching the intensive care ward. The two women walked in silence until they reached Spock's room.

As soon as she set foot in the door, a hearty voice greeted her, and she forgot her annoyance as she smiled happily at Scotty. She moved toward him, but not before she glanced quickly at the bed. Spock looked good, even better than when she had stuck her head in the door about twenty minutes ago. She almost laughed when he met her eyes. Although he was still very, very weak, his amused tolerance of Scotty's energetic presence was obvious. She smiled even wider, then turned her attention to Scotty.

"Scotty!"

"Why, hello lass!" He put a beefy arm around Uhura's shoulders. "I didna realize you were here! How good to see you. And you too, Helen. I haven't forgotten that I still owe ye a tour of my engine room."

Smiling, Helen said, "Hello, Montgomery."

Uhura leaned into Scotty's embrace and tried not to spill the coffee. "Scotty, how are you? I didn't expect to find you here."

"I'm fine. I heard about Mr. Spock this morning and thought I'd drop by to see how he was doing."

"Would you like some coffee? We just happen to have an extra."

"Why thank ye, lass."

Helen handed a cup to Kirk, as well. Cradling both hands around it, he said, "Thanks, Helen. You're wonderful. How did you know I'd be craving coffee right now?"

She smiled enigmatically. "I didn't. It was Nyota's idea."

"Oh." Kirk grinned at Uhura. "Then thank _you_."

"You're welcome." Very aware of the fact that Helen stood between her and the bed, that Spock was watching her, and that Helen was watching Spock watch her, Uhura lifted another cup. "This is for Dr. McCoy, so I guess I should go find him. I'll catch you in a bit, Scotty."

She left the room quickly but stopped in the hallway to take a deep breath. How awkward! Hopefully she hadn't caused any friction between Spock and Helen. She really didn't want to make Helen uncomfortable.

Well... Maybe a little uncomfortable wouldn't be so bad. She couldn't help but smirk slightly as she wandered off in search of Dr. McCoy.

...

The hours had passed slowly, but finally it was almost time to leave for Gibraltar. She tiptoed to Spock's room and quietly peered in. She had hoped to see him one more time before she left, but the room was dim and he appeared to be asleep. Before she was able to back away, however, he propped himself on his elbows and looked in her direction.

"I am awake."

"You were resting. I should leave you alone."

"No, please. I would prefer that you stay."

Wincing slightly, he reached around to reposition his pillows, but before he could complete the motion, she hurried over to help. She was very careful not to touch him as she arranged support for his back.

"Thank you, Nyota." He pushed himself up to a sitting position and eased back onto the pillows. "Although I am much recovered, my mobility is still somewhat restricted."

"I'm sure it is. You're doing great for someone who just had open-heart surgery, though. Do you feel pretty good except for the soreness?"

"Yes. I am much more alert now and regaining my strength rapidly." He motioned at the chair. "Please have a seat."

"Okay."

She dragged the chair closer to the bed, and they gazed at each other for a long moment. She licked her lips, so glad to see him looking more like his old self, but all her words seemed inadequate in the aftermath of such a close call, and she didn't know what to say.

Finally, she picked a neutral topic. "You had a lot of calls today. I wasn't sure I'd get a chance to talk to you."

"Indeed." He nodded slowly, as if the effort cost him. "Dr. McCoy threatened to disable my communications if I did not rest, but of course I had to speak to my parents. Also, it was only logical that I review next week's course work with my replacement at the Academy, and I could not refuse to speak with Commanders Sulu and Chekov since they were kind enough to call. I must admit that I did not anticipate the alacrity with which they contacted me. Evidently, the 'grapevine' is a more effective method of communication than I had realized."

Uhura chuckled. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

He raised an eyebrow at her amusement, but to her relief didn't question her about it. "Admiral Kirk stated that Saavik handled herself very well," he said.

"I think she's done wonderfully all through this." Uhura lowered her eyes demurely. "She and I had a long talk in the hospital cafeteria last night, and I was really impressed with her maturity. She's growing up quickly. I know that she seemed a little shaky when you first saw her this morning, but she's really been through a lot. I think she did very well, considering."

"I understand that. I will not comment on her slight loss of composure today."

"Good."

"Did I understand her to say that you would be gone by the time she returned from class?"

Uhura nodded. "It's time for me to go on to Gibraltar. I'm behind on my plans for next week's class, and I really need to prepare."

"I know that it was an inconvenience for you to come. I appreciate what you did. For all her bravado, Saavik is still quite a young girl. Your presence gave her strength."

"I was just glad that I was in a position to be here for her. And you, too. So did Helen leave? I haven't seen her for a while."

"I encouraged her to return to the site at Monte Alban. Her students cannot be left unattended for any great length of time, and my recovery was obviously well underway."

"She seems like a nice person."

"She said the same about you."

"She's also very pretty."

"She said that about you, as well."

Uhura shook her head. "Well, she's being polite. I'm afraid I couldn't have impressed her too much. I know I'm a wreck."

"Your appearance is perfectly acceptable."

She looked at him sideways. "Now _you're_ being polite.

"Your appearance is always perfectly acceptable, Nyota." Continuing too quickly for her to respond, he said, "Saavik told me that she located you at your sister's house. I regret that you were forced to shorten your visit. Did you have plans for the weekend?"

"Oh no, I didn't miss anything. We had talked about going to the market today, but mainly I just wanted to see her because we missed each other last time I came to Earth. We had a good visit Friday. That was enough."

Nodding, he seemed to sink a little further back into the pillows, and she couldn't miss his growing fatigue despite his attempt to hide it.

"Spock, you really are tired," she said with concern. "I need to leave you alone."

He sighed. "I will admit that I am tired, but I do not wish for you to leave. We have not spoken at great length for quite some time. I will have sufficient opportunity to rest later."

"True. And do you know what? I really don't want for me to leave right now, either. It's just too good to sit here and see that you're whole and healthy and alive. I was afraid that I might not ever get to do this again."

She hesitated. There was so much more that she had planned to say, but suddenly she felt awkward. She remembered her talk with Saavik, however, and how terrible it was to think that she might never have had the chance to tell Spock how she really felt, so she took a deep breath and continued.

Her voice very low, she said, "I don't know how to tell you how frightened I was when I got the word that you were ill. It scared me to death. As I traveled from London to San Francisco, little snippets of the times we've had together, both good and bad, kept playing through my mind." She felt her cheeks grow warm. "Some of what I remembered was very personal, but a lot of it was surprisingly simple-how you helped me when I almost fainted on the bridge that time, the way you pretended not to understand when I teased you, the gleam in your eyes when you solved an especially difficult problem, the gentle patience you've always had with Saavik. All I could think about was how much less wondrous the universe would be without you. And how badly I wanted just one more chance to talk to you so that I could tell you these things."

He shifted, and she could see that she had made him uncomfortable.

"Nyota, I am uncertain how to respond to this, except to say that words are not always necessary. I understand that we will always retain a certain... affection for one another, but you must not feel that you have to actually define it in so many words. Words are unimportant when actions can suffice."

She shook her head vehemently. "But don't you see? To me, the act of voicing something like this is important in and of itself. So many times we let moments go by, unspoken and unacknowledged, simply because we assume that the other person knows without being told. Not this time. I have to say this." She leaned forward. "Maybe we're a little uneasy around each other now-maybe we always will be-but no matter what we've been through, I want you to know that more than anything I'm glad you're my friend."

Embarrassed at the choked, unsteady quality in her voice when she had spoken the last sentence, she looked down at her hands. No one said anything, and finally she faced him again. Although he held her gaze, the lines in his face seemed deeper than usual and his eyes sagged heavily. He was tired, so tired, and she saw that he was struggling against his body's demand for rest even while struggling for a reply to her comments.

She decided that maybe she should let him off the hook. "You need to sleep now, Spock. Go ahead. I have to leave in a few minutes, anyway. If you don't mind, I'd like to just sit here and relax until then."

Nodding, he murmured, "I do not mind. Thank you for coming, Nyota, on both Saavik's behalf and my own."

He closed his eyes, and she settled back in her seat to enjoy the peacefulness. When she was sure he was asleep, she left.

End chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

The Other Woman, chapter 6

Feeling radiant in her new dress, Uhura looked over at the man who walked beside her, and she smiled at the appreciation on his face. He looked very dapper in his formal clothing. It wasn't often that she saw him out of uniform, and even less often that she saw him dressed up.

"Ye look lovely, lass. I'm sure I'll be escorting the most beautiful woman here tonight. I want to thank ye for coming on such short notice."

"It was my pleasure, Scotty. This was a tough week, what with Spock's scare and the fact that I barely managed to stay ahead of my students after spending the weekend at the hospital. I'm ready to relax! Plus, it's been a while since I attended HQ's spring mixer, and it's especially fun to get to wear a real dress instead of my uniform."

"Personally, I liked this party much better when we wore our uniforms, but Nogura changed everything this year. He claimed that he did it to encourage everyone to forget about work, but I really think it was his wife's idea. And remember Nyota, when we see Mrs. Nogura, don't leave me alone with her. She'll start right in on how she wants to introduce me to her sister."

Uhura pushed at his arm. "Maybe you _should_ meet her sister! Mrs. Nogura is a terrific person. If her sister is anything like her, she might be someone you would really like."

"Maybe so, but I'm tired of that woman's meddlesome ways. Hopefully when she sees I brought a date, she'll leave me alone."

"Well, I'm glad to be your decoy. Do you want me to snuggle up to you when we see her?"

Scotty smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Ah, lass, I'm always glad to have a beautiful woman snuggle up to me, regardless of the reason." He held out his elbow as they approached the wide entrance. "Shall we?"

Laughing, Uhura took his elbow, and they walked through the door. She had to pause for a moment to take in the large, brightly lit room. Everywhere she looked she saw people she knew, handsome men and beautiful women, everyone lively and animated as they laughed and talked. In the front of the room sat a group of musicians, and she recognized that they were playing a quiet version of a currently popular song. She smiled with the realization that the music probably wouldn't be so sedate later in the evening. She and Scotty stepped into the room, and she immediately began greeting people right and left.

Leaning close, Scotty spoke into her ear. "There's Admiral Kirk, over by the back wall next to Kevin Riley."

"Where?" She craned her neck. "Oh yes, I see them. Let's go say hello."

"Lead the way. I'll be right behind ye."

She wove through the clusters of people and waved discreetly when she caught Kirk's eye. Just as she approached, the crowd parted, and she realized that Admiral Kirk and Kevin Riley were not alone. There, beside Kirk, stood a very dark and familiar presence, tall and striking in his black Vulcan robes. He saw her at the same instant that she spotted him.

Ignoring her sudden self-consciousness, she stopped in front of the three men. "Hello! Fancy meeting you here."

"I didn't expect to see you tonight, but I'm glad I did," replied Kirk. "You look lovely."

"You sure do, Commander." Kevin Riley grasped her fingers in his. "I think you get prettier every time I see you. As a matter of fact, I'd better watch out that my wife doesn't catch me holding your hand."

Laughing with delight, Uhura said, "Thank you, Admiral, Commander. And you're both very handsome. All three of you, actually." She felt the blood rise to her face. "Spock, I'm surprised you're here. You must be feeling a lot better."

"I am much recovered, thank you."

McCoy, who happened to be walking up behind Uhura, added, "I told him to stay home, but you know Spock. He never listens to his doctor. Instead, he has to prove to everyone that he's invincible."

"Doctor, I am fine."

Kirk nudged Uhura. "Make Spock tell you the real reason he's here."

She turned toward Spock expectantly. After a moment, he sighed softly and said, "I wished to put to rest the rumors of my premature demise. It is only logical to demonstrate to everyone that I am quite well."

"I'd say that anyone seeing you tonight would be convinced that you're not on your deathbed," she said.

"Exactly."

Scotty scanned the crowd. "And where is Helen? I would think that she'd enjoy an event like this."

Spock hesitated, and Uhura could tell that he was uncomfortable talking about Helen in her presence. "A last-minute complication prevented her departure from the university. She requested that I attend without her."

"That's too bad. She's missing a fine party." Scotty shook his head, then looked toward the bar across the room. "I'm feeling a wee bit thirsty. Nyota, may I bring ye a drink?"

"Yes, thanks. A glass of white wine would be nice."

Scotty glanced at the others. "Anyone else?"

Kirk rattled the ice cubes in his empty glass. "I think I'll go with you. Bones? Kevin?"

"I'm with you, Jim," McCoy drawled.

Riley stepped in the opposite direction. "Actually, I'd better go find Laura. She saw someone she knew earlier, and I think they might have kidnapped her."

Uhura watched the others walk away, then stood beside Spock for several minutes while they gazed quietly at the activity in the room. Finally, he said, "I spoke with Saavik this afternoon. She said that the two of you conversed in great detail last night."

"We had a nice, long talk. Mainly, I just wanted to tell her how impressed I was with the way she handled everything last weekend, but we ended up discussing all sorts of things. I'm still amazed at how she seemed to grow up overnight. All of a sudden, I find that I'm treating her more like another adult than a child. I thought she should know that I noticed her new maturity."

"Is this part of your new philosophy to 'tell all'?"

She scowled playfully, knowing that he referred to her dramatic statement in the hospital. "Absolutely. I told you that the act of saying the words is often as important as the words themselves, and I meant it. I know you're teasing me, but I'm serious. I vowed to myself that from now on, I won't let things go unsaid."

He raised an eyebrow but refrained from comment.

"I can see that you still don't agree. Well that's okay. I suppose that you wouldn't be you if you didn't play your cards close to your chest."

"And I 'suppose' that you would not be you if you settled for anything less than total honesty."

Surprised at his serious tone, she looked up at him. His gaze was steady, and she suddenly realized that their conversation had simply picked up where they left off in the hospital right before he fell asleep. They had spoken very openly then. Did she dare speak so openly now? Should she jump in to something so personal, so quickly? If she didn't say it now, she might never say it.

And there was one more thing she had to know.

Searching his eyes, she said, "I have to ask you, Spock. You know that I, well, I thought you weren't as honest with me as you should have been. You know, back when we were seeing each other. Did I misjudge you? Was I wrong?"

He did not look away, but neither did he speak. After a long silence, he said, "You were not wrong."

She thought about it, then pointed out, "You're being honest now."

"It is easy to be honest now. It was not... then."

"Why?"

"The reason no longer matters."

The noise of the crowd faded as she studied him, trying to understand. Finally, she asked, "And you think that's an honest answer?"

At first, he didn't react to her question, and she continued to wait patiently for his response. When it came, it was not what she had expected.

No inflection in his voice, he said, "Yes."

She pressed her lips together in disappointment, then replied, "Yes. I suppose you're right."

They continued to look at each other. She thought that she detected some sadness in his expression, but she wasn't sure. She wanted to ask him what was going through his mind right now...

_Is it regret, Spock?_

...but she was afraid of what he might say.

A jovial male voice penetrated the blur of background noise, and she tore herself away to see Scotty approaching with her drink, and Admiral Kirk and Dr. McCoy right behind him. She quickly took the glass from Scotty's hand and sipped, hiding her muddled state. She felt Spock's eyes on her and knew that just like her, he was wondering what had just happened. What were they really talking about? When she finally mustered up enough nerve to meet his eyes again, though, she saw that he was gazing across the room, his back straight and his attention undivided.

She looked over her shoulder and was struck dumb by what she saw. Like a blonde goddess descending from the cloud-filled heavens, Helen emerged from the crowd and walked in their direction. Her chin was high and her clear blue eyes were on Spock, and a brilliant smile lit her features. Gone were the dust and the careless ponytail, and in their place were a strapless ruby-red dress and shiny blonde piled-up hair, combining to emphasize the long, pale, pristine lines of her neck and shoulders. She was breath taking, and Uhura finally realized what Chekov had meant. This woman was stunning. And the expression Uhura saw on Spock's face proclaimed to the universe that he knew exactly what he had: a gorgeous, intelligent, gifted, successful, extraordinary woman.

Raising her own chin defiantly, she stood as tall as she could and smiled her most confident smile. Helen clearly only had eyes for Spock, but Uhura didn't care. She would face Helen with assurance; she would display a conviction that she really didn't feel right now. From the corner of her eye, she could see Spock's expression soften as Helen neared, and she was reminded of the way he had looked at Helen in the hospital.

_Just like he used to look at me._

It flitted through her mind before she could stop it. Suddenly, she felt as if something had pierced her to the core. She took a step backwards, nearly overwhelmed by the sensation.

"Greetings, Helen." Spock tilted his head slightly. "Am I to assume that you extinguished your 'fire' at work?"

Her heart pounding, Uhura looked back up at him. He didn't even notice that she was watching him, but she saw the subtle play of humor in his eyes and the hint of shared, tender moments. Oh, she looked at that face and remembered how the planes and angles had felt under her fingertips, she heard that voice and remembered how she had once felt when she knew it spoke only for her ears. Those old feelings... those familiar old feelings. They teased the edges of her mind, drifted just outside of reach, and she felt herself falling toward their seductive warmth.

Helen stopped about two meters in front of him, and Uhura couldn't help but follow the direction of Spock's gaze toward the other woman's perfectly sculpted features.

Utterly composed, Helen said, "Yes. I tried you at home but you must have already left, so I took a chance I'd find you here."

He nodded. "I am pleased that you were able to make it."

After a moment of silent communication, Helen turned away from Spock and greeted the others. Uhura thought that Helen's gaze might have lingered when the two of them said hello, but she wasn't sure. Before she could decide, Helen turned toward Kirk and started a discussion of the politics on Beliya Three, and Spock left to retrieve a whisky sour for his date.

Still trying to understand everything that had happened in the last ten minutes, Uhura watched Spock walk away before she turned slowly back to the others. She didn't want to look at Helen again, for she knew that she couldn't help but see the tall woman through new eyes. Through Spock's eyes, through dark, dark eyes that conveyed an intimacy Uhura had once known. Finally, however, she looked up, and she caught her breath when she found the other woman's cool eyes unflinchingly studying _her_. Although Helen conversed smoothly with Kirk, she gazed at Uhura, and Uhura understood. Finally, belatedly, jarringly, she understood.

Helen wasn't the other woman—_she_ was. She was the interloper. The other woman, the one who didn't belong. Not Helen. Her.

Suddenly desperate to escape, Uhura looked over at Scotty. She noticed how raptly he followed Helen's dissection of the Beliyan Trade Agreement, but she didn't care. Smiling emptily, she jostled his elbow and forced a lightness she didn't feel into her voice.

"Scotty! They're playing our song. Do you want to dance?"

"Our song, lass?"

"It's lively, it sounds like fun, so it's now officially our song."

He grinned and ushered her toward the dance floor. "Since ye put it that way, how can I refuse? I would love to dance with ye, Nyota."

Relieved to be in the midst of the anonymous crowd, Uhura let Scotty pull her into his arms and spin her onto the dance floor. He wasn't much of a dancer, but what he lacked in ability he made up for in enthusiasm. She shut her mind to everything but the music, the lights, and the laughter around her, and concentrated on Scotty's smiling face.

...

Noticing that Helen seemed to be involved with Admirals Cartwright and Mulligan, Spock took a moment to look around the room. The hour was late, and the crowds had begun to thin. He, himself, had been ready to leave for the last forty-three point two minutes, but he could tell that Helen would not wish to be pulled away from her discussion. So, he had waited patiently, taking the opportunity to converse with a number of people he did not often see, and to study the rituals of human behavior that invariably surfaced when an evening such as this wound to a close.

As he scanned the room, he noticed a small group of people standing by the bar. The lights had been lowered in that area, but he could still see very clearly the intelligent brown eyes and gentle smile of one individual in particular. Although there was still a great deal of noise in the room, his ears easily picked out her voice. She had obviously enjoyed the evening. He had noticed her on the dance floor with a succession of partners, smiling and flushed, and he saw now that she appeared to be in a relaxed discussion with a small group of people over in the darkened lounge.

He started in her direction, but before he had completely crossed the room, he comprehended the privacy of her setting. It was very possible that his appearance would be considered an intrusion. In addition, he did not have anything particular in mind that he wished to say. He checked his step, suddenly uncertain, but she looked up and saw him before he could change direction, and she moved away from the group. He squared his shoulders and approached.

Fortunately, she spoke first. "Hi, Spock. Have you had a good time tonight?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I have found the evening interesting. I engaged in a number of fascinating discussions with various members of Starfleet and was provided the opportunity to meet several people I did not know prior to this evening."

She smiled. "So you had a good time."

"That is not an erroneous statement," he conceded. "And you?"

"Yes, I did. I'm so glad I was able to squeeze this in before I return to the Lexington tomorrow."

"When is your next trip to Earth?"

She leaned casually against the bar. "Probably not for another six months or so. My last few trips fell a little closer to each other than I would have liked, so I'm planning to do a better job spreading them out in the future. That reminds me-since I won't be back on Earth for a while, I wanted to figure out a way to spend some time with Saavik..."

Uhura trailed off, and he turned to see that Helen was standing nearby, evidently waiting for him. When Helen realized that she had his attention, she said, "It's getting late. It's probably time for us to be going."

"Of course. I will be with you in one moment, Helen."

"That's okay." Uhura said coolly. "We can talk about this later. I'll give you a call when I get back to the Lexington, and we can make arrangements then."

Spock studied her for a moment, then glanced back over at Helen again. He knew that he was not always the most perceptive person when it came to the subtleties of human behavior, but it was obvious even to him that both women appeared to be on edge. Perhaps the best way to resolve this situation would simply be to surrender.

"Very well. It was agreeable to see you this evening, Nyota. I will speak with you soon."

"That sounds good. Goodbye, Helen. Talk to you later, Spock."

He nodded and accompanied Helen to the door. Behind him, he heard Uhura return to the conversation at the bar.

"I'm glad I could make it tonight," Helen said. "This was a good party. Did you know that Admiral Cartwright..."

As he lagged back to allow her to precede him out the door, he heard the warm sound of Uhura's laughter. It was very faint, almost covered by the swirling background noise of the room, but he clearly recognized it. Her laugh was unmistakable. The door closed behind him, however, and he stepped out into the cool, silent, starry night with Helen.

End story

The next story in this series is The Kobayashi Maru


End file.
